Perform assays according to protocols provided by the Project Officer designed to conform to stated biological properties of BRM preparations. Perform: repeated in vivo studies on four mouse tumors in groups of ten mice; in vitro generation of cytotoxic cells either in conventional mixed lymphocyte reaction (MLR) or in mixed lymphocyte tumor reactions (MLTR); and in vitro analysis of normal and tumor cells for expression of various cell surface antigens. Document in detail receipt, storage conditions, and distribution of BRM received. Submit monthly reports documenting all work performed and meet weekly with the NCI Project Officer to discuss in detail the results of testing of BRM.